Schoolstuck!
by melancholygoggles
Summary: The game ends. All revived by Doc Scratch. The beta kids return to their home and their guardians. The trolls are under cover as foreign students at John's school and live with the kids. Now they just have to hide their secrets and go to school. Rate T for the trolls' mouth. Main pairing is PBJ.


A/N: Hello readers! Welcome to my first fanfiction! I apologize for anything that might go wrong in the story(spelling, grammar error, etc.), and I have to clarify somethings too.

1)The trolls are revived by Doc Scratch and have to live and go to school with the beta kids in the new universe.(undercover of course)

2)The school they go use block scheduling(it's like: period 1, period 2, period 3, lunch, and period 4. Since the focus is on the relationships.)

3)Tavros legs are only metal from is knees down. not all of his lower half.

4)Gamzee has learned how to control his rage from Doc Scratch and no longer need sopor or drugs to be calm(He still loves faygo though).

5)Tavros and Gamzee are MATESPRITS! so do Karkat and Sollux.

Let's get going!

Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck.

* * *

"C'mon guys, hurry up! We're gonna be late for school!" John said as he shout up the staircase of his house.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY, GAMZEE CAN'T FIND HIS FUCKING BAG AND NOW ME AND TAVROS HAVE TO HELP HIM FIND IT!" Karkat shouted from inside the guest bedroom, some rattling sounds can be heard from inside the room.

"Need help?" John said as he walk up the stairs.

"YE-WAIT NEVER MIND. TAVROS FOUND IT UNDER THE BED" Karkat shouted and the room's door opens.

Coming out of the room are the trolls, now in their human camouflage. Today is their first day at John's school since they've been revived by the first guardian and come to live with the beta kids on the new earth of the kids new universe, and to avoid any suspicions from the humans, they were given a camouflage watch(which Rose and Jade alchemized) to hide their troll appearance. The watch that they were given, when activated, will make their horns disappear, change their skin color, their eyes to their respective blood color, and their teeth to normal human ones. The trolls still like to wear their ancestral symbol(which now they know were symbol of the twelve zodiacs) for memories of their old planet.

Karkat's new appearance has candy red eyes and pale skin. He's wearing his Cancer turtle neck, smoke colored jeans, and gray converse. Gamzee's new appearance has purple eyes and honey colored skin. He's wearing his Capricorn shirt with a purple jacket with the Rage insignia on covering it, a pair of grey sweatpants, and dark purple converse. He's also wearing his clown face paint to cover the scars on his face too. Tavros's new appearance has bronze eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wearing his Taurus shirt, black jacket, black jeans covering his metal legs, and brown converse. Sollux's new appearance has apparently his normal bi-color eyes and pale skin. He's wearing his normal 3D glasses, his Gemini shirt, gray jeans, and mismatched black and white converse.

"Son, are they done yet?" Dad said from outside.

"Yes Dad, they're coming down now" John answered and go through the front door, Karkat, Gamzee, Tavros, and Sollux followed.

Once they all got in the car, Dad took off.

"You guys excited?" John ask, he's sitting in the front seat with his dad.

"Why should I be fucking excited about going to your fucking dumbass school?!" Karkat said, annoyed by the idea of them going to a human school.

"Aw c'mon best friend, it can't be that bad now, can it?" Gamzee said, taking another swig of faygo.

*Time Skip*

The car comes to a stop in front of the school. John and the four trolls got down.

"I'll pick you kiddos up at three. Have a good day kids" Dad said and drove off.

"Let's go get you guys' schedule then, we can meet up again at lunch" John said and drag Karkat into the school, the others following.

They walk along the hallway, listening to John talking about how to get to each class and how the teachers are, Karkat kept on mumbling something inaudible, Gamzee has a lazy smile plastered on his face while holding Tavros's hand and catching him when he tripped once in a while, Sollux looking around and observing the other kids and decorations.

"Hey Miranda, look at those guys. What a bunch of weirdos don't you think?" a blond girl said to her friend from a nearby locker that they just walk past. Gamzee look back to the voice.

"Totally agreeing on that Tiffany" her friend said, "Who even wears a 3D glasses and clown make up to school anyways, and that dorky mohawk boy is totally a geek for sure" she said and giggle.

'What did she just say 'bout my Tavbro?!' Gamzee thought angrily as he turn and start to walk off to the two girls.

"G-Gamzee, i-it's okay, they're just, um, words" Tavros said, holding Gamzee's hand tighter.

Gamzee huffed then walk back to the group.

"And here's the principle's office" John said as he knock on the door.

"Come in" a voice said from inside.

"Hi" John said as he got in the room, the trolls followed.

"Ah, Egbert. What have you done this time? This early too" the principle asks.

"Nothing actually, but I bought the new foreign students" he said as he motion the trolls.

"You are here for your schedule and your locker I assume?" he asks.

"Yup" Gamzee said.

The principle look under his desk for a while then back up, holding four papers with each of the troll's name on it.

"Vantas, Captor, Makara, and Nitram yes?" he said and put it on his desk which the trolls pick up theirs.

"Do you mind showing them to their respective classes, Egbert?" he said and turn to look at John.

"Not at all " he said then walk to the door.

"Bye" he said and walk out with the trolls.

*LINE BREAK*

"What do you guys have first?" he asks.

"Math" Sollux said, looking at his schedule.

"Same" Karkat said.

"P.E." Gamzee said.

"I'm uh, with Gamzee" Tavros said.

"I have science but okay then. I'll show you guys the P.E. class first, since it's closer" John said then start walking.

"Naw, it's chill brother. You just tell us the directions and we'll get there" Gamzee said.

"You sure?" John asked, concerned.

"Yeah bro!"

"Okay then. You just go down this hallway then turn left when you reach the trash can, and turn left again at the vending machine by the cafeteria. Got it?"

"Yup"

"I'll see you two later then, bye" John said then turn to Karkat as Gamzee and Tavros took off.

*With Gamzee and Tavros*

The two walk down the hallway as John instructed, hand in hand. They were getting looks from the other students.

"Uh, G-Gamzee?"

"Yeah Tav?"

"We suppose to uh, turn left here"

"Oh, okay" Gamzee said then turn as he says.

They walk pass the cafeteria and turn left again, and they found the gym.

"We made it Tavbro" he said, looking around.

"Uh, okay and um, Gamzee?"

"Yah?"

"My hand's getting um, sweaty" Tavros said, looking down at their linked hands, blushing lightly.

"Oh, sorry Tav" Gamzee said and let go of his hand.

"HEY YOU THERE!" a buff voice called them.

"Huh?" Gamzee turn to look at the voice.

"What are you two doing here?!" a man with short blonde hair said, walking towards them. He had a whistle clinging around his neck and a clipboard in his hand.

"Well bro, we're the new foreign students" Gamzee said.

"Oh right, the principle told me that they're some new students coming in. What's your name then" he asks.

"Gamzee Makara" he said lazily.

"How about you?" the man ask, turning to Tavros.

"T-Tavros Nitram, sir" he said nervously.

"Shy eh?. I'm Clay Bastion, the P.E. teacher" the man said.

"Well then that's a miracle then!" Gamzee said.

"What?"

"Me and Tavbro here had P.E. for the first period" he said and put a hand on Tavros's shoulder.

"Well then, you guys can go and change into your gym cloths there in the locker room, boys to the right and girls to the left" he motioned the doors between the stands. "Your gym clothes should be in the locker number forty-two and forty-three. Here's the key to unlock both of them, give it back to me when you're done" he said and give it to Gamzee.

"Thanks uh, " Tavros said as he and Gamzee turn to the door.

"Just call me Clay, no need to be formal. Just...don't curse in my class. Now get along" he said.

"Okay, um, thanks again Clay" Tavros said with a smile then walk off with Gamzee, Clay looking after him.

"Cute lil' boy he is" he said then turn away. This make Gamzee stop dead in his tracks, eyes wide.

"Uh...Gamzee?" Tavros called him which snap him out of his shock.

"Wh-oh um, sorry Tavbro" he said then continue walking.

They entered the locker room, a faint smell of sweat is in the air.

"Now let's find our motherfuckin' lockers" Gamzee said, "Let's split up, it should be quicker that way"

"O-okay..." Tavros said then walk off to the left side, Gamzee to the right.

*With Tavros*

Tavros walk down rows of lockers, looking for the two numbers.

"Thirty-nine, forty, forty-one, aha!" he said happily as he found his and Gamzee's lockers. He try to open it and then he realized.

'The key's with Gamzee...'

Just as he thought of that he turn and start to walk to the other side, where Gamzee currently is, then the door opens as three boys come in.

"Hey, who's this guy?" one of the boys said.

"Dunno man, must be new" the other boy said.

"I-I uh..." Tavros said, looking at them with scared eyes.

"Aw, he's stuttering now. Fag" the one in the middle said. "Let's show him what we think about fags" he crack his knuckles.

"Tavbro!" Gamzee shouted and run between him and the three jocks.

"You will NOT motherfuckin' hurt my Tavbro!" he said, his true form flashing out for a second.

"Okay okay" the one in the middle said as he and his goons back away from the two, "You're fucking lucky this time, fag" he said then turn around and walk away.

"You alright Tav?" Gamzee turn to look at his friend. His eyes widen as Tavros hug him.

"T-thanks Gamzee and uh, I found out lockers" Tavros let go of Gamzee then they walk to their lockers, hand in hand.

The two finished changing right before the bell rings. Tavros had some difficulties on putting his shirt, Gamzee helped him happily. They walk out of the room and give the key back to Clay.

"Finally come o-" his eyes widen as soon as he saw Tavros's legs, "What happened?"

"I'd rather not um, talk about...it" Tavros look down at his legs. He don't even want to think about it.

"Okay...sorry about that" he said then accept the key from Gamzee.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG

The late bell rings and students starts to come out of the locker room and gather into groups.

"Okay, welcome to the first day of this semester, students. As you can see, we have some new foreign students coming in this year. Which I will leave it to you to figure out. That aside. Today we will be doing sixty meters sprinting and five minutes push ups, which I will time it of course. I'll call you up alphabetically, if you're not called, please go sit at the stands and wait" he explained, "Alois, Amber, and Beatles!" he called and the three jocks from before walk up to him, the rest just walk to the stands and sat down.

"Hey um, sorry about your legs man" a boy with spiky orange hair and creamy skin walk up to them and sat down next to Gamzee. "I'm Chris, Chris Mesker" he said and hold out his right hand at Gamzee.

"Gamzee Makara" he accepted his hand then shake it lightly, then he let go. Chris turn to Tavros and offered his hand.

"T-Tavros Nitram" he said shyly. Since he's not very good at meeting new people.

"You're the new students right?" he asks.

"Yup" Gamzee said.

The three chatted for a while until Clay call their name.

"Makara, Mesker, and Nitram!" Tavros wince at the call.

"That's our cue" Chris said and stood up, Gamzee and Tavros followed, then they walk down the stand to the tracks.

The three stand at their assign tracks, Gamzee on the first track, then Chris, and then Tavros. Gamzee just standing their casually, Tavros fiddling with his fingers and looking around, and Chris in the starting position. Chris look at them, concerned.

'Why aren't they in the starting position?' he thought then the teacher blew the whistle and the three sped off, Gamzee at the lead, Tavros second, then Chris.

The teacher blew the whistle again as Gamzee finished flawlessly, followed by Tavros and Chris. Clay jot down their time on the sheets.

"Dude! That was fast!" Chris exclaimed as he look at the two.

'They're not even panting!?' he thought.

"We still have push ups to do Chris" Tavros said then walk off to the mat that was prepared, dragging Gamzee with him. He follow behind slowly, still trying to gain back his breath.

The three lie down on the mat, in the push up position, waiting for the whistle.

As soon as the whistle was blown, they started.

Tavros was doing it like it was nothing, even though he has a skinny body, his arms were pretty strong, due to that he have to turn the wheels of his wheelchair and have to hold his strife specibus. He's around thirty-five times now.

Gamzee was doing pretty well too. He's at twenty-nine times.

Clay stared at Tavros in shock, not thinking that the short boy's arms could be this strong. When his watch reach five minutes, he blew the whistle again and ask for their times.

"Fifty-one" Tavros said.

"Strong little boy you are eh?" he said then chuckle.

"Uh, y-yeah..." Tavros said and look down again, feeling his face heat up.

"How about you two?" he turn to the two other boys.

"Forty-five" Gamzee said.

"*pant* Thirty *pant*" Chris said, now panting again.

The three walk back to the stands and sat down at their old seats.

"Tavros *pant* how did you *wheeze* get that strong?*pant*" Chris ask him.

"Well uh, I used to sit in a wheel chair and I um, have to roll the wheels by myself when uh, Gamzee's not around to um, help me" Tavros said and rub behind his neck.

"Oh" Chris said then he notice the watch on his wrist, he turn to look at Gamzee and saw that he had it too.

"Can I ask you guys something?" he said, his breathing now normal again.

"Yah?" Gamzee said.

"What're those watches on both of you guys' wrist?" he ask, Gamzee and Tavros's eyes widened.

"They're presents from uh, our...lu-parents" Tavros said, eyeing Gamzee.

"Y-yah, they gave it to us before we came here" Gamzee said hastily.

"O...kay?" Chris said.

"STUDENTS GATHER AROUND!" Clay shouted. All the students gathered in front of him.

"Here are the best score of today's class" he started, "On the sprinting, the best time goes to..." Tavros turn to look at the jocks, the leader of them smirking, "Gamzee Makara, with the time of six, seventy-two" he said the name and the jocks' faces turn into surprise. He giggle a little. "On push ups, the best score goes to..." the jocks smirked again, Tavros smiled to himself, "Tavros Nitram, with the total of fifty-one times" the jocks now turn to him with anger on their faces, Tavros winces and look away. "That's all for today, I'll see you next time" as soon as Clay finishes, the students quickly run to the door.

"Congrats Tav" Gamzee said and ruffle his hair.

"You too um, Gamzee" Tavros said and blushes.

"Guys come on! Let's go take a shower before they're all full" Chris called them.

"Shower?!" Tavros said, his eyes widen. "Gamzee, we have to take the watch off! We can't have anyone find out that we're um, trolls!" he whispers, panicking.

"Guys?" a voice called behind them. They turn around to see Chris standing there.

"Why aren't you in the shower yet?! It's gonna be full if you don't go now!" Chris said, taking off his shirt.

"We're uh..." Gamzee started, eyeing Tavros for help in coming up an excuse.

"Uh, I have to take my prosthetics off first, so Gamzee's gotta help me" Tavros said nervously. He still not comfortable in lying to someone His prosthetics were waterproofed actually, since Equis was the one who made them and put it on him in the first place. So he must have thought about it.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Do you guys need help on going to the next class?" he asks.

"Probably yeah" Gamzee said.

"I'll wait for you guys at the stnads" he said then he ran off to the shower.

"Phew, that was uh, close" Tavros said as he look down to his legs.

"I'mma go ask Claybro if we can shower after all of the dudes were out" Gamzee said then walk out of the room, leaving Tavros alone, since all the boys is already in the shower.

Tavros sit on the bench between the row of lockers, fiddling with his fingers. He look up when Gamzee came back.

"Claybro said we can motherfuckin' go use the separated ones" Gamzee said happily.

"Oh, that's uh, great Gamzee. Um, could you help me uh, take off my clothes?" he ask.

"Gladly bro" Gamzee said then proceed to strip Tavros down to his underwear, also taking the watch off and make Tav return to his troll form, then he take off his clothes.

Tavros felt his face heat up as he saw Gamzee's toned body, even though Gamzee is in his human form, his body is still as perfect as always, then Gamzee took of his watch and return to his troll form.

"C'mon Tav, let's go get our shower on!" Gamzee said then he pick Tavros up, carrying him like a bride.

He carry Tav to the door that he was told. The door to the left of the shower room. Gamzee's ducking his head a little to avoid his horns crashing into the wall, making Tavros giggle.

As soon as the door closes, Chris walk out of the shower room door. He walk to his locker and put his clothes on. He then walk to Gamzee and Tavros's lockers to check if they manage with Tavros's prosthetics yet. He expected to see two metal legs leaning against the lockers, but to his surprise, he saw none.

'Doesn't Tavros suppose to take them off first?' he thought then turn to look at the lockers. 'The space in the locker is definitely not enough to fit both of them' he then start to walk to the door the leads to the gym, but then he heard a door opening and some sound of footsteps. He quickly hid behind a row of lockers.

"Oh my GOG Gamzee! do we really have to do it in th-ahahahaha Gamzee! that uh, tickles!" he heard Tavros's and Gamzee's voice, they're laughing, then the footsteps sounds got louder. He ran to the other side, not wanting to be seen.

"C'mon Tav. We're matesprits, so why not take some advantage when we can be alone?" Gamzee said then Tavros went quiet.

'What the shit is 'matesprits'?' Chris thought, the sound of footsteps got louder.

"Let's get you dressed up now then Tav" Gamzee said then sound of something ruffling was heard. Chris decide to poke his head out a little, to see what is going on. The sight in front of him makes his eyes widen.

'WHAT. THE. FUCK!?' he thought as he look at what he thought was his friend.

He saw two creatures that resembled humans. They had gray skin and horns on their heads. The smaller one had bull horns and the taller one had goat horns.

"Hey Tav?" the taller one spoke up.

"Yes Gamzee?"

'Gamzee and Tavros!?' he thought as he heard the voice of the two creatures. It sounds exactly like his friends'.

"Could ya help me put on mah facepaint?" the taller one turn to the smaller one, a two bottles in it's hand. Chris gasped as he saw three long scars plastered on it's face.

"Uh, sure!" the shorter one said then accepted the bottle and open it, dipping it fingers down into the bottle and painting the taller one's face. When it finished, the taller had the same face paint as Gamzee.

"Thanks Tavbro" it said then kiss the smaller one.

"Your uh, welcome, Gamzee" the smaller one smiled.

"I think we left Chrisbro waited long enough now. Let's go" the taller one said and put on a watch.

"Uh, okay" the shorter one stood up, then they both press a button on the watch at the same time, with a flash of light, there stood Gamzee and Tavros, then they walk out of the room.

Chris slid down the locker, his back leaning against it. Trying to believe what he just saw. He sat there for a few minutes, then he stood up and walk out of the room.

*LINE BREAK*

Chris walk out of the room. His thoughts still on one topic of 'What are they?'.

"Over here Chrisbro!" he heard Gamzee's voice calling out to him from the left, he turn to look at his...friend?

"H-hey" he said and walk up to the two.

"You ready to go yet bro?" Gamzee asks as he and Tavros stood up from the seat, hand in hand.

He gulped.

"Y-Yeah um, what do you guys have next?" he asks them.

"Spanish, brother" Gamzee said.

"I uh, have chemistry" Tavros said.

"Uh, good then. I have chemistry next too, but I'll show you to spanish first" he then proceed to do so.

The walk to Gamzee's spanish class was...not so pleasant to Chris. He felt kinda scared since he's walking with two unknown creatures that somehow came to earth and disguise themselves as humans.

"Here we are, Gamzee" he said.

"Bye Tavbro" Gamzee said and walk into the room.

"Now to yours and my chemistry" Chris said and start walking. Tavros following him closely, not wanting to get lost and also trying to remember the way.

They took a few turns and arrive just in time for the bell to ring. They went inside the classroom. Tavros turn to see the seats.

"Jade?" he said as he walk up to the girl.

"Tavros!"

"You didn't tell me that you're um, here!" Tavros said happily and took a seat next to her.

"Me, Rose, and Dave managed to convince our guardians to move here!" she said. "What are you doing here though?, are the others with you?, and who's that guy you walk in with?" Jade asks, looking at Chris.

"Oh um, that's Chris. I met him in P.E. and yeah, the others are uh, here too. Me, Gamzee, Sollux, and Karkat live at John's house" he then proceed to explain everything to Jade

* * *

There you go readers. The first chapter. Please tell me what you think in the comments/reviews. My school opens next week so if the lenght and the quality of the later chapters were bad, I'm very sorry for it.

Byeeeeeee ()/


End file.
